Dragonball XU
DBXU is created by DBXUwriter. I am not very good at creating images. I would appeciate it if somebody would create some images for me to match the descriptions. Dragonball XU is an alternate universe that started out mostly the same as the original universe but after the Frieza saga several events occured differently. Characters Cell - When Cell travelled back in time, he arrived at a earlier date and was able to absorb #17 and #18 with less difficulty. He ended up turning into a good guy after helping out with defeating Ultimate #13. He absorbed #20 (Dr. Gero) and theirfore gain the ablity to absorb energy. He was extremely important in defieting the majin buu clones. Majin Buu - Majin Buu's transformation into Super Buu never occurred. A crazed scientist cloned the fat Buu several times from a peice of his body, resulting in a total of twenty Kid Buus. These Kid Buus were not as evil as the original because they still had some of memories of Fat Buu. As soon as the clones were born they immediatly began attacking each other. Five of the clones were distroyed in this battle, five more became merged into a giant Buu, while the rest escaped and split up to search for strong warriors to absorb. five of these clones were killed by the Z Fighters. The remaining five became Broly Buu, Cold Buu, JanemBuu, Baby Buu, and Buubidi. The original, Fat Buu absorbed Yamcha and Krillin in order to fight against JanemBuu, and they battled to a surprising stalemate before they accidentally merged together. Baby Buu and Buubidi formed an alliance to take over the universe but were defeated by Goten and Trunks. Cold Buu, Broly Buu, and the Giant Buu went into a three way battle that almost destroyed the earth, but luckly Cell intervened and destroyed them all. The fusion of Fat buu and JanemBuu became known as ultimate buu. Piccolo - Piccolo became far stronger as a result of absorbing Lord Slug. Android #13 - Android #13 not only absorbed #14 and #15 but also #16 and #19. At first he seemed to be unstoppable but after Cell absorbed #20 (Dr. Gero) they fought to a stalemate until he began to malfunction from having so much power. He ended up being reprogrammed by Bulma into a good character. Trunks and Goten - Unlike in the Z universe, these two didn't have their tails removed. They actually enjoyed turning into Great Apes so they could have fun messing around with with Goku and Vegeta. Both of them became SS4s. Baby - Baby attacked Earth at an earlier date and instead of possessing Vegeta, he instead took over a clone of Majin Buu, becoming Baby Buu, and forming an alliance with Buubidi but were defeated by Goten and Trunks. Bibidi and Babidi - They were absorbed by a majin buu clone. Bojack - Bojack didn't appear until much later. He was turned into a majin by Buubidi. Killed by SS4 Goten. Cooler - Cooler didn't appear until much later. He was turned into a majin by Buubidi. Killed by SS4 Trunks. Garlic Jr. - Garlic Jr. escaped from the Dead Zone once again. He successfully set his father free from his prison, and both of them were turned into majins by Buubidi. They both were killed after the dragon balls were used to remove Jr.'s immortality. Broly - Broly did have a tail in this universe. He became a True Legendary Super Sayan (both LSS and SS4), and was absorbed by a clone of Majin Buu after being revived by Janemba. The seven Shadow Dragons - The shadow dragons were much more dangerous in this universe and showed up earlier since the dragon balls had to be used more often as a result of the destruction caused by the Majin Buu clones. Janemba - Janemba was absorbed by a clone of Majin Buu. Several of the villains that were revived because of him became absorbed by other Majin Buu clones. King Cold - In the Z universe, King cold was always killed before he had the chance to transform like Frieza. When he was revived by Janemba, he was able to transform and fight with a Majin Buu clone before being absorbed. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta - These three became Super Saiyan 4 much earlier. Goku was never turned into a child. The Demon Rulers The battle between Omega Shenron and Ultimate Buu ends in a draw, when their final finishing moves collide and create a massive tear in the fabric of time and space, through which an invasion of demonic beings emerges. Supreme Kai explains that these invaders are corrupted kias who are banished to a prison even deeper than hell as soon as they are born. Each one of them has their own unique special ability. They have abilities such as: Briefly becoming intangible, sonic attacks, shapeshifting to look like other beings, transformation into a swarm of insects, flattening out into a shadow, hallucinogenic breath, teleporting using almost no energy, invisibility, paralyzing stare, silence field, and possession. The King of Demon Rulers absorbs negative evergy to endlessly evolve himself, growing larger and larger as he does this. Because he absorbs negative energy, the more evil a person is, the easier it is for him to absorb their energy. If a being is born out of negative energy, like Janemba or Omega Shenron, then he can absorb them completely. At first his power is twice that of Omega Shenron but as he takes in more negative energy it eventually rises until it takes all five SS4's, Majin Buu, Cell, 13, Piccolo, and a reborn Nuova Shenron working together in order to defeat him. Category:Fan Fiction